


Auntie Amanda

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Auntie Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Auntie Amanda by RSS

  
  
  


_Auntie Amanda_

By RSS 

* * *

Eleanor makes the rounds in her house, checking to see that everything is in order. It’s not a good idea for two Immortals to have a live-in staff, so she checks before the housekeepers leave and again after. Her husband will be home soon and it’s better if she finds any problem before he does. 

She senses another Immortal approaching; her husband is home earlier than she expected. As she approaches the door she senses there is more than one Immortal. This worries Eleanor; it could mean two Immortals have teamed up to challenge her and her husband. Eleanor draws her hand-and-a-half sword from the display by the front door. 

She unlocks and pulls open the front door as she steps back and goes into her fighting stance. The sight of Amanda relieves Eleanor. She has a tall, muscular, handsome man with her; her taste hasn’t changed over the years. 

“Auntie Amanda!” 

“Eleanor! So good to see you, darling! This is my partner, Nick Wolfe.” 

“Hello, Nick!” Nick has a confused look on his face. Eleanor smiles, deciding to leave it to Amanda to explain she isn’t really her aunt. 

“We’re business partners and this isn’t a social visit.” 

“Oh, I was wondering how Amanda found me. My name has changed since the last time we met.” 

“So has mine. It’s Montrose now,” Amanda interjects. 

“We’re here to see Mr. Daniel Beaulieu about the death of his business partner.” 

“He’s my husband, he’ll be back soon if you care to wait.” 

“Yeah, we’ll wait.” Nick Wolfe didn’t even bother to look at his “business partner” before answering. 

“Good. Please, have a seat. What can I get you?” 

“Nothing.” 

“What about you, Amanda?” 

“I’ll have some coffee.” 

“All that time in the States.” Eleanor goes into the kitchen and puts on the coffee maker. She returns to find Amanda sitting on the couch and Nick Wolfe circling the room like a tiger in a cage. “The coffee will be ready in a few minutes.” 

“How long have you been married to Daniel Beaulieu?” 

“Amanda, have you forgotten my wedding day?” 

“Daniel, The Earl of Rochford?” 

“Yes, our names change but we stay the same.” Eleanor’s mind drifts back to her wedding day. She was young and living as a mortal. 

* * *

**SOUTHERN ENGLAND, 1593**

Eleanor enters her father’s study. Amanda is with him. Amanda, like her father, is an Immortal. When Eleanor was younger she was always happy to see Amanda and as she grew into a woman she grew resentful of Amanda. 

“Eleanor, Aunt Amanda has come for your wedding.” 

“How be you Amanda?” 

“I am well Eleanor. You look beautiful as always. You will make a lovely bride.” 

“Eleanor, why do you not take Aunt Amanda to your room so she can give you some motherly advice.” 

“She is neither my mother nor my aunt!” 

“Eleanor, she is a wise, mature woman. Be a wise young woman and accept her advice.” 

“Yes, father.” 

* * *

Amanda enters Eleanor’s room. Eleanor closes the door then stares at Amanda. 

“Your father wants to make sure you know what it means to be a wife.” 

“I know a good wife must be obedient and submissive.” 

“He means the more intimate details.” 

“I know men have needs and wives have certain unpleasant duties.” 

“It need not be unpleasant.” 

“I am not a whore!” 

“You resent the relationship I have with your father?” 

“You knew him before my mother was even born. While he was married you waited like a carrion feeder waiting for a sick animal to die.” 

“Such anger. Maybe you need to strike out at something. Perhaps we should fence as we use to do when you were a child.” 

“I am not a child anymore. I will be a married woman soon. As my mother did, I have learned how to behave as a lady.” 

“You are a lady and a beautiful one. I do not resent you for what you are, please do not resent me or your father for being what we are.” 

“You can tell my father I take my wedding vows with my chastity intact.” 

“Eleanor, your father did not send me to spy on you. He just cares about you, as do I.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Eleanor opens the door for her husband. Daniel enters the room. “Oh Daniel, you remember my aunt Amanda, and this is Nick Wolfe.” 

“You’re in town and decided to look up your old niece?” 

“No, Amanda and I are private investigators. We’re investigating the death of your business partner.” 

“I see.” Daniel and Nick Wolfe stare at each other for a few seconds before Wolfe breaks the silence. 

“It seems you gained a lot financially from Mr. Plubeau’s death.” 

“He was a mortal. Mortals are so, mortal. So naturally before entering a partnership with one of them I take certain precautions to protect my financial interest.” 

“So you don’t know anything about his murder?” 

“Just what I’ve read in the papers.” 

“Any suspicions?” 

“Let me guess. His wife hired you and named me as a possible suspect. Business partners have been known to kill each other. Wives have also been known to kill their husbands so I could give her name as a possible suspect, but that would be silly of me. Individual murders don’t work on the law of averages. I don’t want to tell you your job, but neither should you.” 

Eleanor can tell from Nick’s look Daniel guessed right. Nick asks a few technical questions then he and Amanda leave. 

“It’s good to see Auntie Amanda again, it’s too bad for the circumstances.” 

Daniel walks past Eleanor then turns and punches Eleanor in the side of her head. Eleanor stumbles and falls to the ground, her ears hears ringing and Daniel screaming in her ear. “You stupid bitch! You let them stay and ambush me like that!” 

“I thought --” 

“Don’t think! Whenever you think, you always think wrong!” 

“I’m sorry, next time I’ll tell them I don’t know when you’ll be back and ask them to leave a number so you can call them back.” 

“Good.” Daniel grabs Eleanor and pulls her to her feet and gives a slight smile. He points to Eleanor’s head and she flinches. “A little tap to your head gets you to think better.” 

Eleanor feels herself healing. She forces a grin. 

* * *

Eleanor senses another Immortal approaching. If it’s Daniel he would be home very early. Eleanor draws her hand-and-a-half sword from the display by the front door before opening it. Seeing that it is Amanda, Eleanor puts her sword back in the display. 

“Daniel won’t be home for quite a while. If you give me your number I’ll tell him you want to speak to him.” 

“What makes you think I want to speak to him? After all, can’t I visit my niece?” 

“You could, but that’s not why you’re here.” 

“No, I’m here to visit you. I just wish the reason was different. My partner, Nick, thinks your husband murdered his business partner and the other two partners.” 

“So it’s about Daniel.” 

“No, Nick thinks you’re involved.” 

“Amanda, I’m Daniel’s wife, not his business partner. I don’t know anything about these murders.” 

“There have been other murders of people who have been business partners with your husband.” 

“I don’t know anything about any murders.” 

“Ten years ago Eleanor Beaulieu inherited a substantial fortune from Daniel Unger.” 

“My husband’s former identity.” 

“That makes you his business partner.” 

“No, that makes me his wife! I ‘inherit’ his money sometimes. Sometimes I have stock in his companies. These are business conveniences, nothing more. He tells me to sign papers; I sign them! That’s called being a good wife! He never tells me what he does outside this house and I have no right to ask.” 

“That attitude went out centuries ago.” 

“We should have gone out centuries ago. Besides, courts still recognize it’s wrong to turn a wife against a husband.” 

“Eleanor, just swear to me you know nothing about these murders. I’ll believe you.” 

Eleanor grabs her sword from the display. “I swear it. On the grave of my mother and father I swear it.” She points her sword to the ground and kisses the hilt. 

“Thank you. I just needed to hear that. Eleanor, my partner is a very determined man; he won’t give up. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“I don’t want you to get hurt either, auntie. He’s your partner, not your husband.” 

Amanda squeezes Eleanor’s hand then walks out the door. Eleanor always thought Amanda was so different from her, now she feels Amanda may have more in common with her than Amanda would ever admit. Eleanor’s mind drifts back. 

* * *

**BAVARIA, 1753**

Eleanor and Daniel are at a royal ball; Eleanor mingles through the crowd as Daniel discusses business with some men in a corner of the room. Eleanor senses another Immortal and tries to ferret out this Immortal from the rest of the guests. She and Amanda spot each other at the same time. Eleanor is happy to see Amanda for a number of reasons. 

“Auntie Amanda!” 

“Eleanor, how good to see you.” 

“I am glad you are well.” 

“I am sorry about your father. Please accept my condolences.” 

“Please accept mine. I am sorry the way I behaved the last time we met.” 

“A bride’s jitters on her wedding day.” 

“We both know it was more than that. The Immortal’s perspective is so much different.” 

“You seem to have had your first death right on time.” 

Eleanor forces a smile. “Yes, I had a riding accident. Let me take you to my husband.” Eleanor leads Amanda to her husband and three other men. “May we interrupt?” 

The other men smile. A man of about forty years remarks, “Two lovely ladies such as you can interrupt anytime.” 

“Daniel, you remember my Aunt Amanda.” 

“Yes, of course.” Eleanor introduces Amanda to the other men; they seem enchanted. Daniel tolerates the pleasantries for a few moments. 

“Eleanor, I’m glad you found someone to keep you company. Now, if you’ll excuse us we have some very important business to discuss.” 

Eleanor understands her husband’s meaning. She excuses herself and Amanda then leads her away. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Daniel has just come home and Eleanor speaks to him from across the room. “Amanda came by today.” 

“A social visit?” 

“No, she wanted to see what I knew about the case her ‘business partner’ is working on.” 

“And what did you tell her?” 

“What I knew: nothing.” 

Daniel rushes to Eleanor grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her. “You damn fool! Playing the clueless wife only makes me look guilty.” 

“I don’t understand how --” 

Daniel throws her against a table. “What do you do all day? Think of new ways to aggravate me!” 

“I just didn’t know what else to do than to be honest.” 

Daniel grabs her arms, squeezes tight, and pulls her close to him. “Why couldn’t you just tell her since you’ve lived with me for over 400 years if I was doing anything unscrupulous you’d know about it?” 

“I didn’t think. I never was good for thinking on my feet.” 

“You’d better get good before you cost us both our heads.” 

* * *

Eleanor answers the phone. “Beaulieu residence.” 

“Eleanor!” 

“Yes, Daniel?” 

“Yes, send everyone home!” 

“Yes, I’ll do it immediately.” 

Eleanor hangs up the phone and goes to release all the domestics for the day. She gives the usual cover that she has a surprise for her husband. After the last domestic leaves, Eleanor drops her painted smile for a worried look. Daniel could be having a business meeting, but it’s more likely a challenge. Daniel likes to conduct “serious business” and “the game” from his lair. Eleanor takes her sword and watches by the front window. 

* * *

Eleanor sits on her bed as she looks out the window from her bedroom above the front door of her house. Daniel is downstairs waiting for the other Immortal to come. He didn’t tell Eleanor who would come. She suspects it’s Nick Wolfe, Amanda’s ‘business partner’. An SUV drives up the driveway and Eleanor knows it’s an Immortal. Nick Wolfe steps out of the vehicle, followed by Amanda. _What’s she doing here?_ They draw their swords and Amanda walks straight to the front door while Nick Wolfe circles around the back. _That sleaze! He’s setting up Amanda!_ Eleanor’s heart sinks, the closest thing she has to a relative is walking into a trap. Her mind races. 

* * *

**SOUTHERN ENGLAND, 1588**

Amanda is giving Eleanor a fencing lesson in an open field. Eleanor is glad Amanda has come because she’s so cheerful she makes everyone else happy as well. Eleanor hopes Amanda can make her mother and father happy as well. Mother has been ill and this has made father cross about everything. She likes when Amanda gives her fencing lessons, finding it so exciting. 

Eleanor is on the attack and strikes Amanda’s leg with her sword. That has never happened before so Eleanor feels elated but her joy disappears when she realizes she hurt Amanda badly. 

“Oh dear! Auntie, you are hurt!” 

“’Tis just a scratch.” 

“No, it is a very deep wound. I will get help.” 

Amanda grabs Eleanor’s arm. “No, Eleanor. It is just a scratch.” 

Eleanor sees some green flashes around Amanda’s wound, as if there’s a small thunderstorm on her leg. Seconds later the wound has healed. Eleanor doesn’t know what to make of this apparition. 

“Eleanor, it is not witchcraft. Believe me. I do not know why, but I heal from most wounds very quickly.” 

Another thought crossed her mind. She has never seen her father with any kind of an injury. She has seen his clothes bloodied but never has she seen him with so much as a scratch. Her mother has gray hairs and wrinkles. Her father looks the same as he did in his wedding portrait. Her father and Amanda seem to have a common bond, an unusual bond for a man and a woman to have. 

“Do you age?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“My mother has many gray hairs and wrinkles; my father has none. I have never seen him injured. He is like you, is he not?” 

“Yes, he is like me. Please do not be afraid.” 

Some servants are running and calling for Eleanor. 

“Eleanor, run and meet them. I will be along by and by.” 

Eleanor runs to the servants. A servant yells, “Eleanor, come quickly.” 

* * *

Eleanor and her father are at her mother’s bedside. Eleanor is trying hard to hold back the tears. The women in the room are crying, making it hard for her to hear her mother who is speaking in a whisper. 

“Always listen to your father.” 

“I will mother, always.” 

“Good girl.” 

“Matthew, my wonderful husband, you will do the best for our lovely daughter.” 

“Yes, always the best for her. Worry about nothing.” 

Eleanor’s mother forces a smile then drifts off. The physician checks her as the priest prays. The physician pronounces, “She’s given up the ghost.” 

Eleanor and her father cry in each other’s arms. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Eleanor realizes there’s nothing she can do for Amanda. Nick Wolfe will try to kill Daniel before he can recover from Amanda’s Quickening. If his treachery works, Nick Wolfe will then come for her. If Daniel prevails then she will be in serious trouble for not helping him in a two against one situation. Eleanor knows there’s only one thing for her to do. She takes her sword and heads downstairs. 

She hears the sound of swords clashing and the back door bursts open and Nick Wolfe runs inside. Eleanor points her sword at him and he hesitates for a moment then swings at Eleanor’s sword. Eleanor swings her sword in a wide arc away from Nick’s sword. The back swing forces Nick to jump back. They parry then lock swords, pushing against each other. Nick pushes Eleanor back and she almost loses her balance. Nick goes on the attack; Eleanor blocks his blows but his strength keeps her from setting herself for a counter attack. She catches a glimpse of Amanda and Daniel fighting. Eleanor feels the anger and frustration well up inside her and forces herself to channel these emotions into fury. She draws a big figure “8” with her sword then gives a short thrust and goes on the attack. Nick retreats. A Quickening starts. This seems to rattle Nick; Eleanor takes advantage of this and bears down even harder. 

Eleanor knocks Nick’s sword from his hand and sweeps his legs with her leg. Nick falls on his seat with his hands stretched out behind him. Eleanor puts her sword to his throat and waits. Daniel might want Nick’s head for himself. 

Amanda comes into site. 

“Amanda, you’re alive! You freed me! Now it’s my turn.” 

“Eleanor, no! I want him to live!” 

“Amanda, we shouldn’t pretend to each other. We don’t have to anymore. My first death wasn’t from a riding accident. He hit me and I hit my head against a fireplace.” 

“Eleanor, Nick isn’t like that.” 

“I couldn’t do it myself, it’s a misguided loyalty. Just look away.” 

Amanda puts her sword to the back of Nick’s neck. “I’ve done it before and I would do it again. I want him to live.” 

Eleanor looks at Amanda then steps back. She shakes her sword at Nick. “Remember, you owe her your life.” 

“I will.” 

Eleanor sheathes her sword and walks out of the room. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Eleanor is in Amanda’s nightclub, called The Sanctuary. It’ll soon open for business. “This is a very nice place you have.” 

“Stick around, in about an hour you’ll see what the hottest nightclub in the city of nightclubs looks like.” 

“I think I’d better go. I’m not ready to be around crowds of people yet.” 

“I understand.” 

“I wish I could be a free spirit like you. I’m an intelligent woman; I can handle myself with a sword. I could have stood up to him. I could have run away and disappeared. I could have severed my marriage vows on any given night. I was trapped because I insisted on living by the rules.” 

“Eleanor, don’t feel so bad. I’ve stayed in many bad relationships for much longer than I should have. Any time you have a spare decade or two I’ll tell you about the psychos, maniacs, and womanizers that I’ve been involved with. That’s why I want to keep Nick in one piece for as long as possible.” 

“Amanda, tell Nick I’m sorry about the misunderstanding.” 

“You could tell him yourself.” 

“I just can’t picture myself saying, ‘Sorry I tried to knock your head off.’” 

“I’ll tell him. Eleanor, don’t be a stranger.” 

“I won’t be. After all, you’re my Auntie Amanda.” 

**THE END**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
